Gosalyn Falling
by lostangel007
Summary: Nineteen year old Gosalyn seems to have her life in order. But one night, she finds her life being saved by Negaduck. Darkwing and her friends are convinced it was a fluke, or a trick. What does Gosalyn believe, and will she ever discover the truth?


Gosalyn Falling

The end of August was Gosalyn Mallard's favorite time of year. It was that time of year where it was still hot, but the nights where just beginning to cool down, and a slight breeze rippled through the air. Gosalyn had convinced her father to host a cookout in the Mallard's backyard on that day in August.

Drake Mallard stood back that night in their backyard, after everyone had eaten. The Muddlefoots, save Honker, had gone home already for an early night's rest, and Launchpad had turned in early as well. Now it was just Gosalyn, Honker, and himself. Drake marveled at how much his Gos had grown. She was nineteen now; and was now even taller than him. Her red hair, for the longest time kept in pigtails, was now long, and running free, and hads hints of auburn in it. Drake sipped his iced tea as he looked at her. She was sitting on the picnic bench with Honker Muddlefoot, who in turn, had not changed as much, since he himself had been a preteen. He was a little taller, but he still looked and talked just like he always had. And his allergies where as bad as ever. Drake smiled a little, and stirred his ice tea. Gosalyn was excitedly showing Honker a motorcycle magazine. Honker adjusted his large glasses and blew into a tissue as Gosalyn flipped through the pages, pointing out her favorite bikes to him. He squinted at them as the lighting in the backyard was not all that bright.

Drake was happy, in a way, that Gosalyn still kept a little of her "tomboy" edge. It was true that now she was older, she had gotten more feminine, wearing a little lipstick here and there, and even the occasional dress or skirt. But she could still play a mean game of street hockey. And for that, Drake was happy. She would always be his Gos.

There was a boy she was seeing too, and Drake could not be any happier about her choice.

He was a good boy, in his sophomore year at St. Canard University; he was studying law. His dream was to work for S.H.U.S.H.

His name was Roostwick.

Drake sighed, and shook the remaining cubes that where in his glass. The only thing was, Gosalyn did not really seem to be that into this boy.

"I like this one, but I would paint it differently, of course. The paint job doesn't do anything for me. Maybe I would do hot pink racing stripes, that would be pretty neat, huh?"

Drake smiled as he listened in on Gosalyn's conversation. He knew it did not matter if Gosalyn did not choose the guy that Drake thought to be perfect for her. He just wanted her to be happy. But if any guy ever treated Gos badly, he would arrange his face. Personally.

Gosayln and Honkers left where they where sitting, and went to join Drake.

"Here dad, you can read my magazine now. I folded the pages back where there are pictures of potential birthday presents." Gosalyn winked, and elbowed her dad in the side, causing him to almost spill his drink.

"Yeah, sure, Gos." Drake elbowed her back, and she giggled.

"Well, dad, Honk and I are going to go out for awhile. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, but where are you going to?"

"Oh, dad," Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'm just about twenty now. I don't have to tell you where I am going."

"Oh, Gos," Drake imitated his daughter. "Yes, you do. Even when you're thirty, your still going to be telling me where you are going."

Gosalyn and Honker exchanged glances then.

"We're just going to go ride around for awhile." Gosalyn shrugged and smiled, as if it really was not a big deal.

Drake turned to Honker, and gave him his best evil eye.

"Honker?"

Drake's evil eye always got to Honker, and Gosalyn knew this.

"Oh, dad, not the evil eye." She sounded a bit perturbed, but she had been expecting it.

Honker broke down.

"We're going to Sparky's!"

"Honker!" Now it was Gosalyn's turn to give Honker the evil eye.

"Sparky's?" Drake paused a moment. "You mean, that bar that was named after _Megavolt? _The bar on the wrong side of town? Please tell me you are joking."

"He's joking, dad. Honker, tell my dad your joking." Gosayln jabbed him in the side.

"Um, I was joking, sir."

"Dad, we're just going to ride around. Honestly."

"Gosayln, I did not just fall off the turnip truck yesterday. Why in the world would you want to go to such a place?"

Gosalyn sighed. "You see, dad…its like this. Nobody has seen Megavolt for years. Well, Honk and I just heard a rumor that Megavolt has been seen at Sparky's! And I was kind of hoping that we could find him there, and you know-surprise you by finally capturing him after all these years." She then gave Drake the biggest, prettiest smile she could muster.

"Gos, that rumor has been circulating for years. I have been there myself, and believe me, Megavolt is not there. And besides, if he was…. that would be a job for Darkwing Duck, and NOT Gosalyn Mallard." Drake shook his head, and went on:

"Honestly, Gosalyn, I wish you would spend more time worrying about your studies, then worrying about my jog. I know I have told you this before a million times, but…"

"I just don't know what I would do without you." Gosalyn finished his sentence for him, and he in turn, smiled.

"Right. Now please stop worrying about criminals like Megavolt. We're lucky we have not seen or heard from him in years."

Gosayln nodded sullenly. "Okay, dad."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll stop worrying about it."

"And?"

Gosalyn smiled. "And I won't step foot into Sparky's. I promise."

Drake looked to Honker.

"And I promise to keep an eye on her, sir." Honker saluted Drake with the wrong hand, which made Drake and Gosalyn smile.

"Okay, but we're still going out. And of course, you know I have my cell with me. We'll be back soon…you should read that motorcycle magazine while you have some free time." Gosayln pointed to it, and she and Honker proceeded to leave the yard. After calling out a few more "be carefuls," and "make sure your cell is charged," Drake picked it up, and looked to the cover, and frowned. The bike on the cover was the same model as Negaduck's. He then began to flip through the magazine, trying not to think of his archenemy, or of how much his growing Gosalyn worried him.

"But, but…_Gosalyn_! You PROMISED your dad."

"I promised him I would not step a foot into Sparky's. But I did not promise him I wouldn't go to to the roof." Gosalyn pointed to the roof of the tall building.

"The roof? But why the roof?"

"Because, that is where Megavolt has been spotted. At about this time, every week night. Rumor has it he's working on power lines, or something up there."

"Gosalyn, if your dad ever finds out…"

"He is not going to find out!"

Just then, Gosalyn's cell rang. She reached into her purse to retrieve it. As Honker looked to her, to the roof, and then back to her helplessly, she managed to flip it open, hit "talk" and answer it very coolly, all while keeping an eye on Honker.

"Hi Dad! We're just hanging out…. jeez, dad we've only been gone twenty minutes. We'll be back soon. I promise! I love you too…"

Gosayln sighed and she clicked the phone shut.

"I hate deceiving my dad, Honker, but you know it will mean the world to him if we catch Megavolt. I know he never got over how Megavolt just upped and disappeared, and dad was never able to find him. I want to put his mind to rest."

"You'll never be able to put his mind to rest, Gosayln, if you keep on doing crazy things like this." Honker pointed out.

"I know, Honker. But I need to do this just this once. I also need to prove to my dad that I can be a worthy crime fighter too," Gosayln said sadly.

Both of the young ducks then turned, and looked to the roof of the building they where standing in front of.

At that moment, just a few blocks away, Negaduck was speeding on his motorcycle, heading in the direction of Sparky's.


End file.
